pulsarlostcolonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluffy One
The Fluffy One is the first ship released for the Fluffy Biscuit Company. It is currently the only claimable Fluffy Biscuit ship. The ship is equipped with two unique components, being the Recipe Module and the Biscuit Bomb. The Biscuit Bomb is a unique Nuclear Warhead that disables all enemy ships in the sector and replaces the normal Nuclear Warhead Silo with a Biscuit Bomb Silo. The Recipe Module is used to produce biscuits which can be sold to increase your ranking in the Fluffy Biscuit Company's unique competition, The Great Biscuit Race. Layout The Fluffy One is a medium ship with an open floorplan. The main bulk of the ship is taken up by the ship's cargo bay, which provides easy access to all 18 of the ship's cargo slots. The cargo bay provides access to every other section of the ship, as well as being the location of the leaderboard for The Great Biscuit Race. 252870_screenshots_20190616104837_1.jpg|Fluffy One Captain's Quarters 252870_screenshots_20190616104827_1.jpg|Fluffy One Kitchen download (19).jpg|Fluffy One Crew Quarters 252870_screenshots_20190616104817_1.jpg|Fluffy One Upper Cargo Bay 252870_screenshots_20190616104853_1.jpg|Fluffy One Lower Cargo Bay 252870_screenshots_20190616104742_1.jpg|Fluffy One Teleporter, Cloning Bay, and Oxygen Generator 252870_screenshots_20190616104730_1.jpg|Fluffy One Science Station 252870_screenshots_20190616104713_1.jpg|Fluffy One Weapons Bay 252870_screenshots_20190616104655_1.jpg|Fluffy One Bridge 252870_screenshots_20190616104907_1.jpg|Fluffy One Engineering 252870_screenshots_20190616104928_1.jpg|Fluffy One Biscuit Storage Everything except for engineering is conveniently located directly at the front of the ship, close to the bridge. This is incredibly convenient in all but one way; with the teleporter being so close to the bridge and directly next to the atrium, an enemy boarding party can quickly overwhelm an unprepared crew. Engineering is on the far back of the ship, making trips back and forth from the bridge inconvenient. While engineers should stay in engineering on every ship, this is especially important on the Fluffy One where movement back and forth between the bridge and engineering takes a significant amount of time. Strategy The Fluffy One is equipped with a cloning bay, which acts as an Atrium. The Fluffy One is unique in that two crew members can respawn simultaneously, significantly reducing the time between respawns. This makes raiding a much more effective tactic, as well as making the ship much easier to defend. The Fluffy One is not a combat ship and you will die quickly if you aren't prepared for a fight. This ship has the 2nd worst hull and armor in the game and only has a main turret and a single laser turret to defend itself. Avoid combat when possible in the early game and focus on selling biscuits. Do not use the Biscuit Bomb if you don't need to. While the Biscuit Bomb is cheaper than most other nuclear warheads, it's still expensive and should be used sparingly. Starting out, The Fluffy One is not fast enough to outrun or outmaneuver most ships in combat, so it's best to just avoid dangerous systems in general. Take advantage of the huge range of the ship's starting jump drive and try to only warp to planets, starbases, and non-combat missions. These will all be safe. Avoid W.D. Systems especially. You will start out with a -5 reputation toward the W.D. (and a +5 reputation toward Fluffy Biscuit) so all W.D. ships will be hostile to you on sight. While the lack of combat may be appealing to people just starting out, for most players the Fluffy One will not be a good starting ship. The Fluffy One offers an alternate new challenging way to play the game - but this alternate method of play also makes the ship a terrible first experience for new players. Additionally, the mechanics and challenges involved in The Great Biscuit Race may be overwhelming for an inexperienced crew. Starting Ship Stats Starting Ship Components 'Basic Components' 'Weapons' Thrust Miscellaneous History The Fluffy One was added in October of 2017 in the Beta 16 update along with various cosmetics and features related to the Fluffy Biscuit Company. The Fluffy Biscuit Company was the 4th faction added to the game. Trivia *According to in-game lore, the Fluffy One is actually a repurposed waste hauler. This is referenced in various places throughout the game, including through a very unnerving secret message hidden on the Fluffy One warning employees "Your ship contains toxic gas. Run." *The Fluffy One contains many motivational posters and advertisements for biscuits. Many of these contain secrets or are hidden tips for the unique Fluffy Biscuit Company mechanics. **A poster stating "Remember to use your sell tool on planets and stations!" **A poster with the company's motto "Eat Biscuits, Feel Butter!" **A poster asking the crew to "Always greet with a smile!" **Two small posters, one in the main cargo bay and one in the crew quarters, both saying "Back to work! Biscuits can't sell themselves!" **A large poster in the crew quarters labeled "Steps for Success" with the following bullet points: ***Help your fellow workers every day. ***Keep your station and ship clean. ***Communicate co'ns'ta'ntly. ***Br'in'g i's'sues to your captain quickly. ***Customers are always right. ***Squash that '''toxic '''attitude. ***Don't for'g'et to sell products to individu'a'l's themselves! ***Loyalty to the company is 'r'ewarded, genero'u'''sly. ***Always follow your ma'n'''ager's orders. ***SELL SELL SELL! **A poster above the door in the crew quarters saying "Lucky Biscuits help you sell!" **A large pink poster in the kitchen with the Fluffy Biscuit's other motto "Be a Good Biscuit today!" *It is possible to put on your exosuit through a wall on this ship. In the main cargo bay, walk over to the small orange sign that says "Back to work!" and approach the wall. You will be prompted to "Put on exosuit." The exosuits are, in fact, on the other side of this wall - but you are still close enough that the game registers your character as being close enough. *The Fluffy One has a unique set of lockers unlike the standard lockers used on every other ship. The lockers on the Fluffy One more closely resemble safeboxes. **The captain's locker, however, is the standard type of locker. Category:Ship Category:Fluffy Biscuit Company